


Дыхание

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Perversion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночью Гарри тайком пробирается в комнату Драко. Зачем?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыхание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/55087) by kaalee. 



> Фик переведен в 2011 году для Les - сиреневого кота. Чем подкупил - не знаю. Наверное, больным Гарри. Люблю больных на голову людей. Но я отчаянно всех предупреждаю: от гарридраки тут лишь имена, да и те...  
> Возможно, что это десфик. Возможно, и нет. Вы предупреждены.  
> Бета - vikatjan.

В первую ночь он только смотрит.  
  
Он ждет, пока остальные заснут, и достает мантию-невидимку, закутываясь в гладкую материю, как в одеяло. Бесшумно спускается в подземелья и шепчет пароль, подслушанный им на днях у Крэбба с Гойлом во время занятий по уходу за магическими существами.  
  
Он без труда находит спальню шестикурсников, следуя за едва уловимым запахом надменности и высокомерия, глубоко врезавшимся в его память за все эти годы. Он подходит к кровати и медленно отводит полог в сторону.  
  
Простыни вздымаются и опадают в ритм дыханию Драко. Гарри несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает вместе с ним - из чистого любопытства. Это кажется почти _обычным_ – делить дыхание на двоих. Гарри подстраивает свои собственные вдохи и выдохи под его, а Драко продолжает спать.  
  
Гарри просто смотрит – не шевелясь, не пытаясь коснуться… Часами.  
  
~*~*~  
  
На третью ночь он слегка стягивает одеяло.  
  
На небе неспокойно, и лунный свет пляшет по телу Драко. Гарри хочется смеяться от подобной нелепости. Раньше луна не заглядывала в окна. Он вообще не знает, откуда в подземелье может взяться лунный свет.  
  
Драко так невозможно прекрасен, что Гарри кажется, будто то не лунный свет льется из окна, а от самого Драко исходит внутреннее свечение. Гарри недовольно трясет головой, удивляясь, откуда в ней берутся эти поэтичные, сумасшедшие мысли.  
  
Он склоняет голову к темно-красной колонне и кладет руку Драко на грудь, туда, где ритмично бьется сердце, наблюдая, как его грудная клетка поднимается и опускается. Ему интересно, почему Драко спит обнаженным выше пояса, хотя в подземельях отнюдь не жарко.  
  
Драко делает одиннадцать вдохов в минуту. Гарри не знает, зачем считает эти вдохи – только то, что ему это нужно.  
  
~*~*~  
  
На шестую ночь он разрешает себе прикоснуться к нему.  
  
Он проводит тремя пальцами по впадине у Драко на груди - едва касаясь, чтобы не разбудить. Он хочет знать, так ли восхитительна кожа Драко на ощупь, как она выглядит.  
  
О да.  
  
~*~*~  
  
На седьмую ночь он хочет видеть больше – он хочет видеть все.  
  
У него все сжимается внутри живота, когда, добравшись до края пижамных штанов, он медленно развязывает шнурок и, прошептав Вингардиум Левииоса, стягивает их к самым щиколоткам.  
  
Он не смеет коснуться его – только смотрит, как грудь Драко вздымается в уже знакомом ритме. Коричневые соски постепенно твердеют от ночной прохлады, и Гарри представляет, как ласкал бы эти твердые бугорки языком, а бледное тело льнуло бы к нему, и в низких стонах он бы слышал свое имя… Когда Гарри снова вспоминает, как дышать, его рот полон слюны.   
  
Он смотрит, как сморщенная кожица яичек Драко слегка подергивается. Эти судорожные движения никак не связаны с дыханием Драко, и Гарри невольно задумывается, не подрагивают ли его яички также, когда Драко бодрствует и отдает себе отчет в происходящем.   
  
Когда он все понимает.  
  
Понимает, как тогда в классе, когда Снейп говорил о необходимости помешивать некоторые зелья, соблюдая определенный ритм. Тогда, стоило Снейпу упомянуть чертов ритм, Гарри с шумом втянул в себя воздух, но он был уверен: Драко смотрел на него еще до того.  
  
~*~*~  
  
На десятую ночь ему едва удается прийти.  
  
Он сталкивается с Гермионой и Роном на выходе из общей гостинной. Они спрашивают, куда он, и, мысленно сосчитав до одиннадцати, он отвечает, что ему просто нужно побыть подальше от всего, и как они не понимают. Он видит, как они обмениваются тревожными взглядами и снова смотрят на него. Тогда он сам отводит глаза и демонстративно смотрит на камин, через который он обычно разговаривал с Сириусом. Тогда Рон понимает и говорит: « _Иди, Гарри. Мы прикроем тебя, если кто-нибудь заметит, что тебя нет_ ».   
  
Исчезая в проходе, Гарри думает, как же все-таки легко обвести его друзей вокруг пальца.  
  
Когда он, наконец, добирается до кровати Драко, тот укутан в одеяло до самого подбородка. Гарри приходит в голову мысль, что тот, должно быть, каким-то образом чувствует его присутствие здесь по ночам и проверяет его.   
  
Он склоняется над лицом Драко и прислушивается к его дыханию, вдыхая его запах, ставший уже родным за все эти ночи. Он подносит пальцы к носу Драко: теплые струи воздуха приподнимают тонкие волоски на костяшках его пальцев.   
  
Он думает, что случится, если Драко вдруг не сможет дышать носом. Будто простыл или потерял способность дышать из-за схваченного на дуэли проклятья.  
  
~*~*~  
  
На двенадцатую ночь он больше не может сдерживаться.  
  
Он шепчет левитирующее заклинание и стягивает с Драко простыни и пижамные штаны. Ему необходимо увидеть его тело. Гарри чувствует, что просто умрет, если не прикоснется к нему сейчас же.  
  
И он касается его – кончиком языка – пробует на вкус шелковистую солоноватую головку и открывает рот шире, чтобы принять его член на всю длину. Тут запах напоминает мускус, и Гарри не узнает его, но хочет запечатлеть в памяти навсегда. Он проводит фалдами своей мантии по яичкам Драко, чтобы этот запах остался с ним, и прикрывает глаза, представляя, как заберет его с собой в свою собственную кровать.   
  
Член Драко постепенно твердеет у него во рту, и Гарри старается еще больше: лижет, посасывает, пробует на вкус, пытаясь причмокивать как можно тише. Он представляет себе, как тонкие длинные пальцы запутываются в его волосах, и из его горла вырывается низкий стон. Он вытягивает руку и кладет Драко на грудь, выравнивая свое прерывистое дыхание с движением теплой плоти под его ладонью.   
  
Скоро его рот заполняет солено-горькая субстанция, и он глотает ее всю, шумно дыша через нос. Драко издает странные звуки, но не просыпается, и в голове у Гарри проносится дикая мысль, что он все-таки заставил Драко изменить привычный ритм дыхания.   
  
Гарри чувствует, как его собственная эрекция натягивает ткань штанов, но не решается коснуться члена рукой. Ему кажется, он кончит от одного прикосновения, он уже на грани, и все, что он делает – это исследует тело Драко губами… Он делает это с жаждой, о которой не имел и понятия до того сумасшедшего сна двенадцать ночей назад.  
  
Он не смеет кончить прямо на это совершенное тело. Он просто не может это сделать.  
  
Гарри едва успевает выбежать в коридор, прежде чем рвануть штаны вниз. Откинув полы мантии в сторону, он крепко обхватывает член рукой и, тяжело привалившись к стене, начинает быстро дрочить его. Упершись лбом в сгиб локтя, он судорожно стискивает зубы и, как сумасшедший, водит рукой вверх-вниз.  
  
Он не успевает прикрыть головку ладонью и изливается прямо на стену, и белые потеки окрашивают темную кладку.  
  
~*~*~  
  
На тринадцатую ночь, стоит Гарри потянуться, чтобы отдернуть простыни, как Драко вцепляется в его запястье рукой. Гарри испуганно моргает.  
  
\- Почему ты… _здесь_? – спрашивает Драко тихо, и Гарри не может понять, почему тот не кричит, не орет на него, не называет больным на всю голову придурком, что, может быть, не так уж и далеко от правды.  
  
\- Как ты узнал? – отвечает Гарри вопросом на вопрос.  
  
\- Я почувствовал тебя прошлой ночью… и мои штаны были спущены, когда я проснулся.  
  
\- Почему ты не остановил меня?  
  
\- Разве ты сам не знаешь?  
  
Гарри снова моргает, а Драко уже спит.  
  
~*~*~  
  
На пятнадцатую ночь он хочет большего.  
  
На этот раз он совершенно гол под мантией.  
  
Он хочет чувствовать всем телом, как вздымается и опадает грудная клетка Драко. Он хочет дышать вместе с Драко – одиннадцать вдохов в минуту. Вместе с ним. Вдыхать его дыхание.  
  
Он возбуждает Драко ртом, осторожно лаская свой собственный член рукой. Потом залезает на кровать, шепотом снимает чары иллюзии и наваливается на Драко сверху. Под его тяжестью рот Драко приоткрывается, выпуская струю воздуха.   
  
Гарри упирается локтями по обе стороны от плеч Драко и касается губами его рта. Несколько мгновений он просто пьет его дыхание, приспосабливаясь к неровным вдохам и выдохам, а потом начинает тереться членом о член Драко, скользкий от его слюны. Вначале Гарри двигается медленно, один толчок на вдохе, один – на выдохе, но скоро он перестает сдерживаться. Это слишком хорошо. Он поворачивает голову в сторону и утыкается подбородком в плечо Драко.  
  
Чувствуя, что начинает сходить с ума от желания, он опускает ладонь на рот Драко, чувствуя кожей приятное тепло его дыхания. Он так близок, он уже готов кончить и больше всего на свете хочет сделать это вместе с Драко. Мешая их семя, как до этого смешивал их дыхание.  
  
Он замирает, напрягая все свои мышцы, и, стиснув зубы, бурно кончает – сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше.  
  
Тело под ним начинает яростно биться, а длинные пальцы с силой цепляются за его бока. Гарри улыбается, довольный, что Драко тоже кончил.  
  
Спустившись с кровати Драко, Гарри укрывает его простыней и снова проводит пальцами под его носом. Не почувствовав кожей ни малейшего шевеления воздуха, он только недоумевает, не простудился ли Драко.   
  
Вернувшись в Общую гостиную, он не может понять, почему все еще тяжело дышит. Он не помнит, были ли глаза Драко по-прежнему широко раскрыты, когда он покидал его комнату.  
  
Гарри кладет руку себе на грудь, не в силах перестать судорожно хватать воздух губами.   
  
Он не знает, сможет ли снова вернуться туда, в подземелья.  
  
  
  
~FIN~


End file.
